


A Night To Themselves:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Date Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovered, Insecurity, Kissing, Licking, Loneliness, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovered, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Scars, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It's Steve's turn to bring his "A" game, Does he do it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!, This is Episode 7, Season 7 Dinner Scene with a twist, The twist is....NO INTERRUPTIONS!!!*





	

*Summary: It's Steve's turn to bring his "A" game, Does he do it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!, This is Episode 7, Season 7 Dinner Scene with a twist, The twist is....NO INTERRUPTIONS!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was busy cooking away in his kitchen,,Ever since that romantic evening with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, He decided that he has to bring his game, & he told the blond, that they are just gonna be alone, without their rmteam, & ohana hanging around them for a change, Danny loves the sound of that prospect, Cause it was exactly what the doctor had ordered, cause they had a stressful week. The Former Seal took out a sppon, & tasted the sauce, **"Perfect"** , he thought to himself, & then he moved to put the dessert in the oven, & he went upstairs to get ready, while it baked.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was getting himself ready, Grace Williams, His daughter, was helping him with the final touches, He was about to leave his bedroom, when Grace said, "Danno, Come here", He did as he was told, She doused him with a little bit of aftershave. "Now, You are perfect", she said with a smile, The Blond Detective kissed her on the head, "Thanks, Monkey, What would I do without you ?", & they went into the living room, where his son, & brother, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, was waiting for them, & playing with his cars, as he was doing that.

 

Steve was all set, He was trying to cover up his scar, cause he thought of it, as hideous. He got his choice pair of slacks, black, that shows off his ass perfectly with a belt, & he puts his shirt on, & tucks it in. Then, He puts on his matching jacket, & hurries down, & finishes putting on the final touches, to their romantic evening. He gets the dessert out of the oven, so it will cool, & he then sets up the appetizer, & main course together, as he waits for Danny to come. He had been looking forward to this for the past week.

 

"Charlie, Are you sure that you got everything for the night ?, Uncle Chin wants to have fun, so, you sure ?", The Little Boy said, "Yes, I have everything, Danno", as Grace put their overnight bags in the car. They were on their way to Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly's house. "Don't worry about it, Danno, I will take care of Charlie, & I will help Uncle Chin out", she winked at him, & Danny smiled, & said, "Thank you, Monkey", & they continued their drive in silence, when they got therw, Chin had a smile on his face, & welcomed them.

 

"Hey, Guys, Ready for a night of fun ?", The Handsome Hawaiian Native asked, & the kids replied in unison, "Yeah", as they nodded. Danny smiled, & said, "Chin, Thank you, For doing this", The Handsome Lieutenant waved a dismissive hand, & said, "Anytime, Ohana, Brah, ohana". Danny said, "You are really a prince for doing this, Chin", "It's a nice change, Not so lonely", Chin said with a smile, The Two Men hugged, & clasped hands, Danny hurried to Steve's for their date. He just wanted to spend time with his man, & just have fun.

 

Steve was just lighting the candles, He was sure that he had everything, & he lit them, making it even more romantic, & beautiful. The Doorbell rang, & Steve looked up, & thought to himself, **"Now or ever"** , as he went to answer it, knowing that he is gonna get his happiness, & it's right behind that door, He is risking everything, so he can have it or get a chance at it. He opened the door, & found the blond detective smiling, & looking great, as his blue eyes are sparkling. He was in a great mood, & he would be damned, if anything ruins it.

 

"Hi, Can I help you ?", He asked acting like he didn't know him, & Danny played along, "I am not sure if I have the right place, But, A Handsome Gentleman promised me an evening of romance & fine dining", He stared at him waiting. "Oh, Ummm, Okay, I think I could help you out with one of those", The Loudmouth Detective said, "Well, I hope it's dinner, Cause I am starving", & walked past him, Steve gave him a look, as he did this, He led Danny to the table.

 

After dinner of pizza, & a couple of chocolate chip cookies for dessert, Chin had the kids all set up in their beds, & he delivered on the promise of a story, which they were excited about, & listened to it, & gave tbeir attention to it fully. He was finishing it up, & Charlie said, "That was mean", Grace nodded, & said agreeing, "It sure was", The Hawaiian Lieutenant chuckled, & said, "I thought so too at the time", He explained what his father meant. "Will you take us fishing, Uncle Chin ?", The Little Boy asked with wide eyes, Grace added with, "Please ?", & used her secret weapon, The Puppy Eyes, "Sure, I would love to take you fishing", He tucked them in, & they said their "goodnights", & they all settled in for the night.

 

"Mmmm, My Brain is telling me to stop, But my stomach is telling me to keep going", Danny said, as he put a hand over his mouth, Steve said with a smile, "You should listen to your stomach, because we got dessert coming up", "Yeah, What you got ?", "Homemade Chantilly Cake with Macadamia Nuts", Danny nodded with approval, "That is impressive, I better pace myself", & Steve said this, as he indicated with his head to his lover's new look. "I love the new look", which pleased Danny immensely.

 

"Really ?", The Blond asked softly, Steve said smiling, "Oh yeah, It suits you, & the results from the gym are showing", which made him blush a bit in response to that. Steve continued on saying, "I love the shorter hair," Danny smiled, & said, "Yeah ?", as he finishes up his wine. "Yeah, I do, I think that it's super cute, & I get to see more of that beautiful face", He was pouring the last of the red wine, "Cheers", & Steve smiled, & said, "Cheers, I'll go & get some more wine", as he was about to leave to go down in the basement, & get some.

 

"No, no, no, You just relax, You done enough", she indicated with a hand for him to sit down, which he does, & the loudmouth detective gets up, & grabs the bottle. Then, He heads over to where his hunky lover is, & leans over him, where they share a couple of sweet kisses. "I'll be right back", he said softly, Steve said with a big smile, "I'll be here". Danny left for the basement. While, He was doing that, Steve was left alone with his thoughts, & insecurities.

 

Steve was brought back from his thoughts immediately by Danny saying with a sexy grin, "I brought both, I couldn't decide", Steve waved him over,,& said, "That's fine, Come over here, Will you ?". Danny obediently went over to join him, & they had two more glasses of wine, & then Steve brought out dessert. After awhile, Danny moaned out of pure contentment, saying, "Baby, You got to give me the recipe, That was incredibly great", & it warmed Steve's heart to hear that. "I am glad that you like everything, Danno, I just wanted everything to be perfect", Danny stalked over to him with purpose, He was glad that the seal took his jacket off, & he straddled his legs, & said this to him. He started to kiss, lick, nibble, & torture the tendions of his long neck, & started to worship his body, as it was being revealed to him, as he was undoing his dress shirt. Kissing his way down, & torturing his nipples, Danny was confused, as steve covered his hands on his scar, with his own. There was a sad look on his face, mixed with embarrassment.

 

"Please, Don't", Steve begged, Danny said soothingly, "Shhh,,Baby, Your scar _**is**_ not hideous, It's beautiful to me, Cause it reminds me, that you survived that awful day,  & I was the one, who gave you that awesome fucking second chance", The Five-O Commander was full of emotion, & not just in his eyes, "Thank you, Danny, Not just for that day, But for everything, My life has been better, since you came into it", Danny said soothingly, & seductively, "Let me just love you, **_Stud_** ", & he proceeded to do so. He pulled the shirt off of his delicious & muscular body in front of him, & did his thing, that he does.

 

He proceeded to caress every inch of skin, that he found, & then lick, nibble, & tease it, including the collection of scars, thst he has. The Loudmouth undid the buckle of his pants, & reached inside, & stroke him, to bring him pleasure, & to make him good with a semi handjob, when it became too unbearable, Steve brought him over to the roaring fireplace, kissing him, as he did this, They were ready for the next step. The Couple laid on the pillows & that Steve had set up, & Danny stripped him of his last barrier, while Steve got his payback, & took his time to undress Danny.

 

Once, That was accomplished, They reached for each other, as they proceeded to fuck each other's brains out. There was so much heat in tge room, as it was happening, cocks were being teased, & worshiped, & Nipples were being tortured, Love bites, & claim marks were being left, Anal & Oral sex was given, & anal fingering & play was going on in between, As a result, Orgasms were controlled, & denied, & they had multiple orgasms between them, & the other followed. They were spent, Steve smiled, & said, "I love you, Danny", "Love you too, Super Seal", Steve covered them up with a blanket, & snuggled close to each other, & fell asleep in front of the fireplace.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
